


s u n r i s e

by hyacinthsfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3 Week, Polyamory, ennonoya - Freeform, ennosuga, ennosuganoya, suganoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthsfics/pseuds/hyacinthsfics
Summary: Sugawara finds his sunrise in the two boys he loves most.





	s u n r i s e

  - ship: ennosuganoya  
  - prompt: greed | ~~at camp~~ | yellow  
  - a/n: fluff

Nishinoya lays in the stillness of the night, the only thing shifting, save for the crickets singing their tunes and the occasional bird giving a soft call that carries through the night. The tent allows just the right amount of moonshine to caress the boy's face next to him with an ethereal light. Nishinoya can't help but to reach forward and trail his thumb along the cheekbone of the mythological creature laying next to him. A siren, perhaps, beautiful and breathtaking, or maybe a nymph, with a loveliness so astounding gods were brought to their knees. He smiles to himself, small and soft, as his fingertips trail along the slope of his nose, the curve of his jaw, all the outwardly beautiful parts of him. An arm slithers around his waist from behind and pulls him closer, closer, until he can feel a nose nuzzling into his back, before the body comes to rest and falls back into a series of deep and steady breaths.

Nishinoya exhales.

This is his happy place. Between the two people he loves the most, the two people he'd give the world to if he could. He wants to give them every single cell of himself, wants to spend forever with them, wants to marry them and grow up and raise kids knowing that they love each other so wholly and unconditionally. The thought makes tears prickle his eyes. He's never loved anyone this much, and probably never will. He knows this serenity and bliss will soon come to an end; the boy in front of him will be gone next year, and though he'll be with the boy behind him, it won't be the same.

  He tucks one of his arms under himself, and though it's uncomfortable, he's positioned to lace his fingers between the fingers belonging to the arm around his waist. He sighs in content and reaches forward to softly twirl a strand of silver hair, admiring the way small but strong shoulders rise and fall with deep breaths. He wants to shift so that he's turned to face the boy behind him, so he can admire him for a little while, but the position he's in is blissful.

  "What are you thinking about?" a soft voice asks in a whisper, hazel eyes glancing at Nishinoya through the darkness.

"How long have you been awake?" Nishinoya murmurs, his hand falling to rest beside his own head.

"I never fell asleep," Sugawara admits, shuffling closer to Nishinoya. The confession makes Nishinoya's cheeks burn a bit, as Sugawara was awake to feel Nishinoya's fingers tracing his face.

"I was thinking about everything," Nishinoya responds. "You, the future, here and now, Chikara..."

"What about all of those things?" Sugawara muses, moving closer so he can wrap an arm around Nishinoya's waist and nuzzling his nose into Nishinoya's hair.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are," he admits, the tips of his ears burning. "I was conflicted on if I should compare you to a siren or a nymph." This draws a soft laugh out of Sugawara. "And I was thinking about how I want to give you and Chika the world," his voice grows soft and melancholic. "I want to give you everything. All of me, my life, my future. I was thinking about how different it would be next year." Nishinoya hears Sugawara's breath hitch. "And I thought about turning around so I could stare like some creeper at Chikara, but I didn't want to wake you guys up," he jokes around, attempting to lighten up the mood and shift Sugawara's mind so they don't have to talk about next year.

"Next year scares me," Sugawara admits. "I don't want to lose either of you."

"You won't lose me," Nishinoya promises, and though the words are simple, the world seems to lighten up a bit. Nishinoya glances out at the sky and sees rays of soft yellow contrasting against the black of the night. "Can we watch the sunrise?"

"Should we ask Ennoshita?" Sugawara asks, slowly sitting up as though not to disturb the sleeping body behind Nishinoya.

"Hey, Chika," Nishinoya whispers sweetly as he turns and sifts a hand through Ennoshita's soft hair. "Wanna come watch the sunrise?" he inquires in a gentle voice.

"Mhm," Ennoshita murmurs out, reaching a hand up to rub his eyes. "Yeah."

The three of them exit the tent quietly, as though not to disturb the other tents dotted around the area. Thankfully, the camp is situated atop a hill, so they find a nice spot with a perfect view and sit. Sugawara drapes the blanket he'd thought to bring over their shoulders and leans his head against Nishinoya's.

The sun rises and paints the green grass of the hill in wondrous yellows and oranges and pinks. He sighs in content and laces a hand with Ennoshita again, smiling as the three of them squish together in an attempt to get closer to the others. The scenery is simply breathtaking, and being able to see it with the two people he loves most is surreal.

  When the sun peaks atop the horizon, Sugawara whispers a, "I'll be back," to his lovers and makes way back to the tent. Nishinoya curls into Ennoshita at the absence of Sugawara and smiles at the feeling of having arms wrapped around him.

  "It's beautiful," Nishinoya whispers, and he feels Ennoshita's eyes on him.

  "Yeah...yeah it is," Ennoshita admits, voice deep from sleep. Sugawara returns and finds his way to Nishinoya's side again.

  "Um...can I say something?" Sugawara asks and both Ennoshita and Nishinoya turn to him, giving him the green light. "You two make me really happy." Nishinoya beams, opening his mouth to repeat the words. "Hang on, I just..." He takes a deep breath and it shutters, as if he's nervous. "I love you two, a lot. More than you can ever imagine, more than I can put into words. And I know that I'm leaving next year and there's going to be some bumps in the road from now on, but...I don't want to lose you. I want you to know that I'm really, really serious about this relationship, about making it last." Sugawara pulls something from beside him, holding it in both hands as if to shield it from the others for a moment longer. "I want you to know that...I promise to love both of you. Through college, through fights, through the ups and downs of life and relationships, and-" Sugawara's voice breaks. "And I had a sappy speech planned, but I can't fucking remember it, so..." He trails off, chuckling to himself. "So I want you to know that I promise to love you. As long as you'll have me."

  He opens his hands, and three small boxes are situated in his open palms. Nishinoya's breath hitches, and he feels Ennoshita tense in surprise beside him.

  "They're promise rings," Sugawara explains. "So, even when I'm at college, even when we fight...look at these and remember I promised to love you through it all."

  "Suga..." Ennoshita whispers out, saying the name Nishinoya wishes to, but doesn't have the strength in him. He's breathless, he's stunned, he's in awe of the boy in front of him.

  "So...do you accept them?" Sugawara asks nervously and Nishinoya's nodding so quick, it looks as if he'll get whiplash, and Ennoshita chokes out an emotional, "of course." Sugawara's smile beams brighter than the sunrise as he removes two of the rings from the boxes and slips them on his lovers' fingers, one on Ennoshita's, and one on Nishinoya's. He puts one on his own and smiles at his boyfriends, who are grinning right back at him. Suddenly, they both tackle him to the ground and shower him in kisses and affection. He laughs and wraps an arm around each of them, finding comfortability in their embraces, even if they're on the ground.

"I love you, Koushi, Chika," Nishinoya murmurs, pressing sweet kisses to each of their cheeks.

"As I love you both," Ennoshita responds. Sugawara smiles. And though they've said the words countless times, over and over, Sugawara repeats them. He's decided he'll repeat them until the day he dies, and if those three words could be worn out, he'd say them until then.

The sun breaches the horizon and his lovers are staring at it, but he's staring at his own sunrise. His own new beginning. The daybreak of their newfound relationship: bold and bright and intense and _serious_. Sugawara breaths out a happy sigh.

He'll marry them one day.

Hopefully someday soon.

**Author's Note:**

> there are no other fics for this ship that I'm aware of and I'm really angry


End file.
